


Pull Me Down Hard (And drown me in love)

by Torontok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 'big boy', M/M, dad porn, domestic AU, ft baby taohun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torontok/pseuds/Torontok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dads getting busy while the kids are asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me Down Hard (And drown me in love)

Tao is always hardest to control after dinner, squirming and kicking out as Jongdae attempts to take off his onesie,cursing under his breath when Tao manages to roll over on his stomach, blocking his access to the buttons. “Taozi, stay still, please.” he pleads, manhandling the toddler back onto his side so he can undo the snaps. “We’re almost done and then we can go join Baba and Hun. Doesn’t that sound fun?” Tao giggles in response, drooling all over the tiny,chubby fist he has in his mouth and Jongdae can’t resist leaning down to kiss his forehead, inhaling the scent of baby powder and milk that clings to both his babies. (That and a layer of spit up but Jongdae’s gotten used to it over the months.) Once Tao is onesie free, Jongdae makes quick work of his diaper, Tao keeping up a steady stream of babble the entire time. He’s the more talkative twin and his recent attempts at communication have amused both his dads to no end. Yifan likes to hold conversations with him over breakfast, topics ranging from the stock market to last night’s Running Man episode while Jongdae muffles his laughter from across the table, Sehun drooling against his side. The younger twin is not a morning person.

Once Tao is clean, Jongdae strips his own shirt off, cradling the naked toddler to his chest as he heads for the bathroom adjacent to their bedroom. Yifan is already in the tub, Sehun perched in his lap as Yifan carefully works shampoo through thick black strands. Sehun meanwhile is entirely too amused with kicking out his legs, letting out happy gurgles everytime he makes a splash. The sight is almost adorable enough to make Jongdae ignore the large puddle of water around the tub. He’ll need to mop that up soon before the tiles mold. Yifan sees him in the entryway, using one of Sehun’s arms to wave at them both. “Almost done here, just need to rinse off his hair.” Sehun squirms as Yifan carefully cover his eyes with one large hand, using the mug to carefully pour water over his head. Yifan is extra cautious about this ever since Sehun had accidentally gotten soap in his eyes one time and screamed bloody murder for the better part of an hour, giving his poor baba a massive amount of paternal guilt. They manage to escape any mishap this time and Yifan stands, carefully bundling Sehun up burrito style in a towel before passing him off to Jongdae. Tao doesn’t seem to notice what’s going on until Yifan’s already carefully lowering him into the tub.Once he does touch the water though, the wails begin and Jongdae gives Yifan a sympathetic look, heading back to the bedroom before Sehun decides to follow his twin’s cue.Yifan is half-convinced their older son is part cat from how much he hates getting wet, his angry yells discernible even through the closed bedroom door. Jongdae sets about dressing Sehun, getting the diaper on him first (He and Yifan had learnt the hard way that letting a baby go diaper free after bath time was a recipe for disaster and cause for repeated trips to Bed,Bath and Beyond). Sehun doesn’t talk as much as Tao yet but he prefers physical affection more, letting out happy coos as Jongdae massages lotion into his skin.He likes to sing when he does this, old lullabies and nursery rhymes under his breath, sometimes substituting his sons’ names into the lyrics.He finishes pulling Sehun’s arms through a small black t-shirt, the front emblazoned with an cartoon basketball and ‘ball is life’ written in garish orange (further proof that Yifan should never be allowed to go baby shopping alone), and notes gleefully that the toddler’s eyes are drooping, tiny pink mouth stretching open into a yawn.It takes only a few minutes of cradling before he’s asleep and Jongdae can carefully lower him into his crib.  
Tao has stopped crying when he re-enters the bathroom,instead biting down down on one of Yifan’ fingers while the other tries to wash his back.Jongdae kneels besides the tub to distract him, holding out a small dinosaur toy and making roaring noises as he drags it across the water.Tao takes the bait, following the toy’s progress with wide eyes as Jongdae sails it just out of reach of his grabby hands, giving Yifan the chance to finish up. He starts draining the tub once Tao’s safely wrapped in his own towel, one hand still clutching the bath toy. Jongdae reaches over to smack Yifan’s ass as he passes by, smirking at the red handprint that blooms across wet skin and his husband’s indignant squawk. “Be quiet while you’re dressing him, Hun’s already gone to sleep.”

The bottoms of his sweatpants are soaked through by the time he’s done wiping the floor and Jongdae kicks them off along with his underwear, tossing them in the general direction of the laundry hamper.The pipes let out an ominous creak when he switches the shower water on and he makes a mental note to call the plumber to figure out what the heck that is (He’s pretty sure Yifan’s guess of demonic shower spirits isn’t right.Maybe). The hot water is soothing, massaging away the lingering aches that seemed to be an everyday occurrence nowadays. A cold breeze filters through and he dimly registers the sound of the door shutting. Yifan steps in behind him, large hands finding their way to his shoulders and pressing down. Jongdae groans, head rolling to the side as Yifan massages gently. “Shouldn't you be with the boys?”

“They’re both asleep.” Yifan sounds smug as one hand makes it’s way from Jongdae’s neck to splay across his stomach. “That screaming must’ve taken a lot out of Tao, he dropped off right away.”

“Did you set up the monitor?” Jongdae is now aware of Yifan’s other hand lightly skirting along his side. He ducks his head, fighting to hide his grin. Predictable as ever. Yifan murmurs an affirmative into the crook of his neck, pressing kisses along his throat and Jongdae squirms in his grip, partially for show, mostly to press his ass against Yifan’s crotch, smirking when he hears a muffled gasp. Yifan tugs his head to the side, drawing him in for a kiss and Jongdae indulges. The opportunity for lazy makeout sessions is rare now that they have two toddlers to deal with and Jongdae misses it the most because quick morning pecks absolutely do not do Yifan’s kissing skills justice.

Yifan seems to have more than just making out on his mind, if the way his hands are now gripping his hips is any indication.Jongdae pulls away when Yifan tries to take his cock in hand, smacking him playfully. “You’re insatiable.” he scolds, trying not to laugh at the way Yifan tips his head down to look at him, small mouth forming a pout.”Dae” he whines, trying to pull him into a tight hug and frowning when the smaller man pulls away. “The kids are asleep and we have time. It’s been forever.”

Jongdae reaches for a towel, knotting it around his waist as he steps out. “It’s been two weeks.” he corrects, watching as Yifan’s pout gets more pronounced, biting back his amusement all the while. “Plus I have work to do.There’s dishes and the taxes.”

Yifan follows him out, managing to grab hold of one his arms and tugging him against his chest. “I’ll do the dishes tomorrow, I promise. And fuck taxes.” He begins nosing along Jongdae’s jaw line, aiming for the spot under his jaw that always makes his knees buckle. Jongdae lets him, letting out a soft sigh as Yifan presses a kiss to the skin. “Well.” he drawls out, letting Yifan think he’s winning. “Maybe we could.”

He jerks away, leaving a confused Yifan standing there, arms still slightly outstretched. “But go to the corner store first, we’re out of milk and bread.”

 _”Jongdae!”_ There’s no mistaking the exasperation in Yifan’s voice this time. They both tense for a second, waiting to see if Yifan’s volume had woken the twins but the house remains blessedly silent.Jongdae gives Yifan his sweetest smile, batting his eyelashes at his disgruntled husband. “I’ll make it worth it, I promise.”

Yifan must be hornier than Jongdae thought since he actually goes, muttering under his breath about tiny husbands with unfair negotiating tactics. Jongdae just blows a kiss at his retreating back, an idea already formulating in his mind. He stops to check on the twins, smiling fondly when he sees that Sehun is sucking on Tao’s thumb in his sleep, the latter making soft groans, chubby legs kicking out and rumpling up their blanket.Jongdae rights it, carefully pressing a kiss to both their heads.

It’s been a while since Jongdae and Yifan have had sex ,even longer since Jongdae has bottomed, something he’s reminded of as he stretches himself open, lube bottle perched on the pillow beside him.He doesn’t particularly like doing this to himself, prefers Yifan’s long fingers reaching deep inside him, or better yet, his own scissoring Yifan open and making him moan into the pillowcase. He shifts to press in a second, sighing softly at the burn, both pleasant and unfamiliar after so long. Dimly he hears the sound of the front door closing, the muffled thunk from Yifan kicking his shoes off. Jongdae counts the slow thud of Yifan’s steps as he makes his way upstairs, fucking his fingers to the same rhythm.

The wide-eyed look on Yifan’s face when he sees Jongdae’s state, three fingers in, head thrown back and one hand stroking himself, makes all the discomfort worth it. He wants to laugh at his expression, even more so when he sees that Yifan had run out of the house in Jongdae’s still wet too-short sweatpants, the ends barely reaching his knees.He crooks a finger at him with his free hand. “Come here, big boy.”

The nickname does it.Yifan all but launches himself on the bed, clumsily adjusting till he’s hovering on all fours above him.Jongdae uses his clean hand to tug down the zipper of Yifan’s hoodie, the ink of his tattoos stark becoming visible. “Did you get everything?”. Yifan nods slowly, eyes still focused on where Jongdae is continuing to stretch himself open. “Did you get the 2% You know Tao hates the skim milk.” Jongdae is pretty sure Yifan isn’t listening to him anymore and he switches gears, manhandles Yifan onto his back and straddles his hips. “Did you put everything away?”  
Yifan mumbles out a yes, reaching out to trace a nipple, roll it between his fingers. Jongdae lets him, shifting back so he can grind down against Yifan’s cock, make the taller man gasp and try to reciprocate with clumsy thrusts of his hips. Jongdae pushes down harder, scraping his nails against the black star on Yifan’s hip. “Good boy.” He moves from the star to the swirling black lines of Guangzhou’s city limits that start from Kris’ right hip and extend almost all the way across his thigh.His favorite tattoo, the discreet letters spelling out ‘Property of Kim Jongdae’ on Yifan’s inner thigh, is still hidden beneath the sweatpants but he fully intends to get his mouth there, leave his mark, his _claim_ on the soft flesh. But first he has a husband to take care of, one who’s already halfway wrecked.He pulls away long enough to tug Yifan’s sweatpants off to mid thigh before taking his cock in hand. Everything about this is familiar, the weight and heat of Yifan in his hand, the stuttered moans he elicits with each teasingly slow stroke upward, the bitten off cry when Jongdae bends down to peck the tip.Years before Jongdae had sought the thrill of the unknown in one-night stands, learning how to please and wreck a new person each night.But there’s a similar thrill in being so well versed in another’s body, knowing exactly where to press and kiss and hold.Theres beauty in Yifan’s trust as he submits so easily, so well to Jongdae, trusting him despite all his teasing to take care of him. Jongdae pulls away to fumble with the condom wrapper,making short work of putting it and slicking Yifan up.He hovers over him, dropping his head down to meet Yifan’s eyes. “You’ve been so good.” he praises, pressing a kiss to Yifan’s forehead. “Such a good dad, such a good husband.Gonna reward you.” He steadies himself against Yifan’s chest, scraping nails along the maple leaf tattoo, matching red lines bloom in their wake. “Gonna let you fuck me, big boy.”

Yifan is eager, almost too much so as he pushes in, hand a steadying weight on Jongdae’s side as he rocks up into him.He feels so full, both from Yifan’s cock and the weight of his stare as Jongdae rocks his hips down.The adoration in Yifan’s voice as he moans his name over and over, the careful, protective grip on Jongdae’s thighs as he rides down.And Yifan is so _big_ , so much bigger than Jongdae but so gentle, ever careful of his size even at a moment like this.And Jongdae loves when Yifan treats him like he’s something precious, fragile in his hold but he loves it even more when he breaks Yifan’s control, makes him grip a little harder, his thrusts a bit rougher.It’s easier to get him to that point today, already worked up from their earlier teasing and Jongdae’s filthy, whispered demands of ‘Faster baby.Know you can fuck me better than this, make me scream, big boy.” And Yifan delivers, ever eager to please. Jongdae comes first, hand on his cock and Yifan's name on his tongue.He keeps moving through it, tightening purposefully and making Yifan lose his rhythm, thrusting once, twice, thrice and Jongdae barely has the presence of mind to lean down and kiss him, muffle his loud cries as he comes. 

Afterwards there will be more kisses, mumbled declarations of love pressed to skin and Jongdae will let Yifan cuddle into his side, still sticky from earlier.They’ll bicker over who goes to get the towel and he’ll win by kicking Yifan to the floor.Yifan will grumble but comply, will check in on the twins on his way back, probably fix their blankets or fuss with the thermostat, ever fearful of them catching colds even in mid-July. They’ll only have a few precious hours of sleep before the twins’ inevitable 6 am wake up call. The morning will bring sore muscles and sleep crusted eyes, contrasting aromas of baby formula and coffee. Jongdae will have two fussy baby boys to look after and his big boy there to get him through it.  
It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of an informal competition with a friend. If you think this was good, please tell me I win.


End file.
